Basilisk
The Basilisk is an enemy found in Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight, and serves as the main boss of the first floor of Ginnungagap. This massive, multi-armed serpent resembling a naga mainly attacks with its long claws, but its most dangerous ability is petrifying its victims, leaving them helpless. Basilisk (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Basilisk is a powerful boss, even more difficult than Chimaera. Your party should be around level 16 and equipped with the best equipment available before starting the fight. Bringing items and skills that remove or prevent binds is important as well such as Arianna's Prevent Order. Basilisk's main attack is Dark Moon, which deals damage and binds the arms to one target and the characters adjacent to it. Impairing Claws deals medium damage to random targets 5-6 times. Once the boss health gets low enough, it will get two new skills: Dark Breath, which cuts by half the maximum hp on an entire row, and Pound, which deals heavy damage to the entire party, and may inflict paralysis. Twice through the fight (in the first third and the last third of the fight) Basilisk's eyes will begin to glow. Once this happens, they will become a separate target, and you will be able to damage them. When this happens, you have 3 turns to defeat them and turn the eyes to normal otherwise the boss will petrify an entire character row, which is almost certainly fatal. Basilisk's main quality is its defense. Since this will make the fight drag on for a while make sure to bring any Amritas you have left to restore TP (be careful since you won't be able to restore your supply until the 4th stratum), as well reviving and healing items. its most dangerous skills, while binding its arms will block Impairing Claw. The protagonist will most likely be the main damage dealer of the fight. Using Absorb allows him to heal from a possible arm bind, as well as filling his Limit Gauge a bit. He can use Shock Sabre/Thunder Wave, Blade Recoil and Meteor Smash to inflict considerate damage to the boss, as well as Mind Shut to lower the boss elemental defenses. Make sure to save Ignition Ray for when the boss is close to death. Pairing his attacks with Arianna's Link Order is highly recommended and nearly essential to dealing consistent and good damage to Basilisk. Bertrand should focus on using Front Guard on every turn, as damage to the front row will be heavy through the fight. Arianna can focus on support, keeping Attack and Guard order on the party, or using Prevent Order to block the petrification, should the player fail to shut Basilisk's eyes in time (it is possible to defeat the eyes without this skill). Negotiation will nullify Dark Breath's effect, and you can use it to help the protagonist's Gauge to fill faster. Chloe can use War Heal Line to aid the front line, as well as Warmight or her War Edge skills to cripple the boss. Flavio should focus on attempting to inflict status effects on the boss, as Basilisk is vulnerable to both Blindness and Poison, or attacking with Multi-Shot and Sagittarius Shot. Skills * Doom Breath (Uses Head): Lowers the maximum HP of one line. * Dark Moon (Uses Arms): Melee bash attack to 1 target with splash damage, may bind arms. * Impairing Claws (Uses Arms): 4 cut attacks across the party randomly. * Pound (Uses Legs): Bash attack to the party, may paralyze. * Stone Gaze '(Uses None): Petrifies one line, used by Basilisk Eye. Drops * '''Stiff Skin '(Worth: 224 en) * None. Conditional drop * None. Basilisk (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The '''Basilisk returns from The Fafnir Knight, though summoned by Blót as an early boss in the Sandy Barrens on its first floor. The Basilisk starts the fight with some very basic moves - a normal attack or Dark Moon. That skill is a bash attack with splash effect, with a chance of inflicting arm bind to those hit by it. It does this until it hits 80% HP, upon which its eyes will start glowing. The Basilisk Eyes take no action for a while, but if not defeated quickly, they will use Stone Gaze to petrify one line. Though getting your entire party petrified no longer becomes a game over, having half your party disabled can lead to some disastrous results. The Basilisk Eyes use Stone Gaze on the third turn after they glow, repeat it two turns later, and then continuously use it every subsequent turn. Destroy the eye quickly before it fires. Once it's crossed this threshold, the Basilisk switches to mixing up Dark Moon with a normal attack → Impairing Claws combo. Impairing Claws does 4-6 random hits across the party, and can kill a party member if you're particularly unlucky. At 50% HP, it unleashes Doom Breath to lower the party's HP before following with Raging Howl to debuff the party's attack. Prepare some form of debuff-cleansing skills or items to get around it. From this point on, it will repeat this pair of attacks every 7 to 9 turns. No new attacks are added to the rotation. When it hits 30% HP, its eyes start to glow again. While the party's busy with the eyes, the Basilisk now follows a strict pattern: Dark Moon → Pound → normal attack → Impairing Claws. It may also randomly break the pattern to use Doom Breath or Raging Howl. The Basilisk's skill set is rather straightforward, if a bit tedious due to the Basilisk Eye activating and drawing some damage away from the main body. Its main body primarily uses physical attacks and doesn't inflict ailments or binds to too much of the party. A good arm bind should shut down the Basilisk's offense for a good duration of the fight, and render its two debuffs less of a threat. Bring volt damage to capitalize on its damage weakness - even the basic Volt Star from a Zodiac will do well in hitting both the main body and its eye at the same time. Skills * Doom Breath (Uses Head): Lowers the maximum HP of one line for 3 turns. * Raging Howl (Uses Head): Lowers the party's attack for 3 turns, may stun. * Dark Moon (Uses Arms): Melee bash attack to 1 target with splash damage, may bind arms. * Impairing Claws (Uses Arms): 4-6 cut attacks across the party randomly. * Pound (Uses Legs): Bash attack to the party, may paralyze. * Stone Gaze '''(Uses None): Petrifies one line, used by Basilisk Eye. Conditional Drop To get the '''Clouded Eye, kill the Basilisk while it is blinded. Selling this to the shop unlocks Caladbolg (220 ATK, 190 MAT, Bite skill), the strongest sword in the game. Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses